


The Heartless Man

by Buffy73



Category: Doctor Who, The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffy73/pseuds/Buffy73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another storm out by Clara, the Doctor decides to go on a trip with the Tardis to a destination of her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartless Man

“And that’s Doctor why you won’t be seeing me again!”  
Clara stalked out of the Tardis, leaving the Doctor wide mouthed and lost for words. The last time he was lost for words he was locking lips with Elizabeth I. This conversation had left him feeling very perplexed with a slight fizzy feeling in his belly. What was that?  
“So, it’s just you and me again” said the Doctor as his fingers drifted across the Tardis’ console. “We don’t need these complex, shrieky, contrary human women about the place. Let’s you and me go somewhere, anywhere! You choose, somewhere we have yet to journey to. A place straight forward and unhuman where the ending is set in stone. A duo adventure!”  
And with that the Doctor pulled the handle and the familiar noise of whooshing and whirring began.  
The Tardis landed at an angle and the Doctor had to walk uphill to reach the doors.  
“So, where have you taken us” the Doctor jigged and rubbed his hands, “Maybe Elowtron or The Forcebull Barrier? A spot of traceball and a lug of Bull juice to blow away the human women stench I have become surrounded by.”   
He pushed open the door and was immediately blinded by the Technicolor surrounding him. He shielded his eyes from the brightness and gingerly stepped out onto a yellow brick road. Glancing around him he spotted the cause of the angle. A rusty leg was sticking out from under the Tardis. On closer inspection the Doctor found an arm and a funnel fashioned into a hat.  
“This is all looking very very familiar, yellow road, metal man” he looked around him “over the top colours and..” he pauses, twisting towards a noise “singing?!”  
Little jumping dots on the horizon become bigger dots, one much smaller in size and another twisting and flopping. The sound of singing increases “We’re off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.”  
“Oh my God,” he turns to the Tardis “You think this is funny? What on earth possessed you to bring me here? Oz? And the girl with her singing and dancing.. and you know I don’t do singing and dancing! Ha Ha, has Clara put you up to this?”  
He walked to the door and pulled. Nothing happened.   
“Come on, open up. I do not want to be here when they arrive. The idea of conversing with a pile of straw, a homely girl and a dog who frankly should be ashamed of himself, who doesn’t comb their hair?” He banged hard. “Open this up right now or you can kiss goodbye to that paint job I promised you.”  
“Hello, have you lost your key?” a voice spoke behind him. He turned in defeat and lent against the comfort of the door.  
“No, I haven’t lost me key, I just seem to be having trouble persuading her to let me in.”  
“Oh my, how very sad for you. My Auntie Em sometimes locks my Uncle out when he’s been cleaning out the pig pen. She usually lets him in after a good wash and she’s had time to cool down. Why don’t you come with us and leave her be?”   
The straw man nodded and flopped beside her, the dog yapped and nipped at his feet. He looked into the bright, fresh face of the young girl before him and desperately thought of one hundred and one excuses for not going with them. Just as he was about to speak, she said,  
“Oh, poor poor thing, you’ve flattened him out!”  
The straw man and the pigtailed girl were looking down at the rusty leg, sympathy etched all over their faces.  
“Well, I didn’t do it on purpose. We just landed and it was in the way!”  
“That’s not an ‘it’, it’s a man” she walked round to the funnel “Here’s his face, see you can just make out his nose and his eyes. I wonder what he was doing here. He looks so very sad. I wonder what made him sad.”  
The straw man patted her on the back, “maybe he was missing something like me. He turned to the Doctor “I’m missing a brain, they never put one in when they were stuffing me. This here Dorothy found me and told me she is going to see the Wizard who will be able to give me one. Maybe he can give you a key to get in your box!”  
The Doctor rolled his eyes “If it’s alright with you I think I will pass on the journey, I hate the colour green you see, makes me sick. You go on and enjoy the wizard.”  
“The Wizard will be able to cure you of that too!” replied Dorothy, “And we could surely do with a bit more company. Change your mind, say you will come. The more the merrier.”  
“That’s what I don’t do, merry. If it’s all the same to you, I would rather stay here and wait it out than skip and sing along a yellow brick road with a senseless straw man, a sickly sweet girl and a ball of cat hairball.” The Doctor flicked his jacket back and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets.  
Dorothy’s eyes began to water “How cruel you are! Don’t you have a heart? Maybe you should go see the Wizard to get one of those too! Come on Toto and Scarecrow.”  
“I’ll have you know, I have 2 hearts already thank you very much.” The Doctor muttered, “Heartless me, how dare she.”  
The fizzy feeling was back and the Doctor remembered Clara’s words from earlier “You abandoned me and left me to make an enormous decision. And you did it in such a cold and calculated way. No kindness, warmth or compassion. Heartless even.” Twice in one day a female had called him heartless. Maybe there was something to it.  
“Tardis, Tardis, you are so very clever and so very sly. I see what you are doing, bringing me here and killing off the Tinman. I’m now the Tinman.”  
He glanced after the dancing dots, “Singing and dancing, witches and green. Oh Tardis, you will pay for this later.”  
He took his hands out of his pockets, took a deep breath and moved his feet.  
“Wait for me, I’m sorry, let me come” a few tentative leaps “I’m off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!”


End file.
